1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to biodegradable peptide releasing polymers and their use in the formation of compositions, such as drug delivery devices, adhesives or tissue sealants.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of synthetic polymers have been described for use in making sutures and other bioresorbable medical devices. Effective synthetic absorbable sutures, as well as other medical devices such as haemostatic aids, intraosseous implants, slow-release drug delivery systems, and tissue regeneration devices including nerve channels, speint ducts, vascular graphs, Fallopian tube ducts and the like, must satisfy a number of biological, physical and chemical requirements. Among these requirements are that the material be bioresorbable, non-carcinogenic, non-antigenic, and non-toxic.
Synthetic polymers have also been used as adhesives or sealants to replace or augment the use of sutures in wound closure. Reasons for the increased interest in the use of such adhesives and/or sealants include: (1) the potential speed with which repair might be accomplished; (2) the ability of a bonding substance to effect complete closure, thus preventing seepage of fluids; and (3) the possibility of forming a bond without excessive deformation of tissue.
For surgical adhesives to be accepted by surgeons, they should exhibit high initial tack and an ability to bond rapidly to living tissue; the strength of the bond should be sufficiently high to cause tissue failure before bond failure; the adhesive should form a bridge, typically a permeable flexible bridge; and the adhesive bridge and/or its metabolic products should not cause local histotoxic or carcinogenic effects.
Several materials useful as tissue adhesives or tissue sealants are currently available. One type of adhesive that is currently available is a cyanoacrylate adhesive. However, cyanoacrylate adhesives can have a high flexural modulus which can limit their usefulness. Another type of tissue sealant that is currently available utilizes components derived from bovine and/or human sources. For example, fibrin sealants are available. However, as with any natural material, variability in the material can be observed.
It would be desirable to provide a fully synthetic material suitable for use as a drug delivery device, biological adhesive, and/or sealant.